


Jump Start My Heart

by KCgirl



Category: Chris Pine - Fandom, Karl Urban - Fandom, McKirk - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Blizzards & Snowstorms, First Date, Fluff, Jim is a Patriots Fan, Jim to the rescue, Leo is stranded, M/M, Marriage Proposal, More Fluff, More Valentines Day Fluff, Sexy Dr McCoy, Surprises, Tow Truck AU, True Love, Valentine's Day Fluff, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCgirl/pseuds/KCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo finds himself stranded in the middle of a snowstorm in Boston. A certain blue-eyed tow truck driver comes to his rescue.</p><p>A second chapter is on the way....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeWillSpock](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=WeWillSpock), [GoWashTheLights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoWashTheLights/gifts), [Corrie71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrie71/gifts).



> As is typical of me, this Valentines Day piece is being posted after Valentine's Day. Oh well, I gave it my best shot, and I hope anyone who does me the honor of reading it, will enjoy it. Happy late Valentines Day to all!!!

As soon as he heard it, Leo knew he was screwed. The weak, droning sound of the engine as his old Honda struggled to start. He turned the key in the ignition a second time, and then again, cursing as the same sound assaulted his ears. The battery was dead.

The same thing had happened two weeks ago, and he’d gotten a jump from one of his residents, Dr. Sulu, who told him to see about getting a new battery before he got stranded somewhere. He’d meant to get the car into the shop, but with all of the snow that had blanketed the Northeast in the last two weeks, along with the couple of extra shifts he’d pulled, getting the car serviced hadn’t made it onto his ‘to do’ list. Now, here he sat, in the dark, empty hospital parking lot, with the temperature below freezing and another snow storm in full swing. 

“Fuck, fuck FUCK!” The doctor kicked the floorboard of the old car, and ran a hand over his face. With a sigh of resignation, he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket - at least the phone battery still showed at 15% - and searched the web for a tow service. 

He hated to admit that even after six months in Boston, he still wasn’t overly familiar with much beyond his route to and from the hospital, and he hadn’t done much more than say hello to his neighbors in passing, so there was no one he felt comfortable calling for help. Finally, he chose a company that offered 24 hour service, and covered all of the metropolitan area.

The operator who answered at Enterprise Towing and Repair assured Leo that they would try to get a truck out to him as soon as possible. In other words, given the current weather conditions, and multiple accidents reported, it would be at least an hour wait. She offered to take his cell number and have her driver call or text when he showed up. Leo gave her his location and phone number, but as soon as he hung up, he decided against going back into the hospital to wait. With his luck, the moron driving the tow truck would either tow his empty car to some impound lot, or blow off the job if he didn’t see someone waiting with the vehicle.

Opening the driver’s side door, the doctor walked quickly to the trunk of his car and pulled out the extra blankets that he stored there in case of emergency. Freezing his goddamned balls off, alone in his car, definitely qualified as an emergency in his book. This never would have happened if he’d kept his happy ass in Atlanta, but of course, he wasn’t in Atlanta anymore. 

As he sat shivering in the drivers seat, with the blankets doing little to keep out the cold, the dark-haired physician questioned the sanity of the his decision to move so far North. The reason was really no mystery. The chance to head up the cardiology department of one of the top hospitals in the country was a once in a lifetime opportunity. The staff at Boston General was top notch, and really very welcoming - for a bunch of Yankees. Leo had arrived in the city at the end of July, and it was amazing. He was something of a history buff, so he'd always wanted to visit Boston. Never in a million years did he ever think he’d be living here.

So how pathetic was it that after six months, he still hadn't walked the Freedom Trail, hadn't visited Paul Revere's house, hadn't even cruised Boston Harbor? Now it was the dead of winter, one of the worst on record for the city as far as snowfall, and he was going to freeze to death in his car on Valentine's weekend. It just fucking figured.

 

Leo had just started to drift off to sleep when the sound of tapping on his window jolted him awake. He squinted at the almost blinding headlights of a tow truck, which outlined the tall form standing outside in the blowing snow. He shook the cobwebs from his brain and opened the door, gasping as the wind cut through the thin blanket that was still wrapped around him.

“Hey man...” the tow truck driver, who was really just a kid in a Patriots stocking cap, had a concerned look on his face. “You scared me there for a second...thought maybe you were passed out or something.”

Leo ran a hand over his eyes, still feeling a little foggy. “Hypothermia ain’t set in yet kid.” He attempted to extricate himself from his cocoon of blankets, and almost fell out of the car in the process.

“Whoa...steady as she goes…” The kid put a hand on his arm to keep him from falling, and Leo focused on the phrase “Do Your Job” that was emblazoned on the kids knit cap. In the next moment, he found himself looking into the most beautiful, almost ethereal blue eyes that he’d ever seen. He knew he was staring, but he couldn’t seem to help it.

“S..sorry…” he finally stuttered. “It’s been a long night.”

“I can see that.” The kid smiled. “What’s got you stranded tonight? Battery?”

“Yeah...it happened last week too, and I didn’t have time to get it checked.” Leo sniffled in the biting cold, feeling like an idiot. He could run a cariology department, but he couldn’t take care of his own damn car.

“I’ll take a glance under the hood. Maybe I can save you the towing fee.” With another bright smile, he guided Leo away from the car. “Why don’t you wait in the truck?”

The driver opened the big door on the passenger side even as Leo shook his head no. “I’m good, I’ll just…”

“No arguing. You look like your frozen through to the bone. It’s warm in the cab, and I have some hot chocolate in my thermos if you want any.”

The kid seemed a little on the skinny side, but he easily manuevered the doctor up into the cab of his truck. Heat was coming full blast out of the vents, and it felt so good on Leo’s face that it almost hurt. The young driver watched as his passenger settled gratefully into the seat.

“Better than staying out in the cold, huh?”

Leo nodded as the kid stood on the runner outside of the truck and reached across him to grab a large Dunkin Doughnuts Thermos and a paper cup from a stash that he had behind his seat.

“Name’s Jim, by the way.” With another dazzling smile, he handed Leo a cup of cocoa.

“McCoy.” Len replied, cradling the cup in his hands. “Leonard McCoy.”

“Nice to meet you Leonard. Sorry it’s under these circumstances. I should have everything taken care of in a jiffy.”

‘In a jiffy?’ Who the hell talked like that...besides his grandmother? Leo’s thick brows knitted together in confusion as he watched the kid - Jim - check underneath the hood of his car. He seemed entirely too happy to be working in the middle of the night in near sub-zero temperatures. The doctor found himself wondering what made the kid tick, and that caught him by surprise. It had been a long time since he’d been interested in anybody, much less somebody that he hadn’t even known for five minutes. At that moment, the drivers side door opened and Jim hopped inside.

“Well, looks like I’m gonna have to tow it. Battery is totally done, so…”

“That’s what I figured.” Leo grumbled. “Thanks for given it a try though.”

“So do you want to tow it to my shop or…”

“I haven’t been in the city that long Jim. Not sure where else I would go.” 

“I didn’t figure you were from around here.” Jim winked at him and Leo actually felt himself blush. “Accent gives you away.” He grabbed a clipboard and made a quick notation as Leo watched. For some reason he couldn’t stop staring.

“I’ll get the car hooked up. You’d better call your wife and tell her you’re headed home. I bet she’s holding dinner for you…”

“It’s uh...it’s just me Jim. Take your time.” 

The man’s soft reply was almost wistful, and Jim felt like a giant ass. “I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I’ll...I’ll get to work on your car.”

Leo opened his mouth to answer, but his blue-eyed rescuer was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of this chance encounter between the doctor, and the driver who comes to his rescue.

For what seemed like the first time since he’d woken up that morning, Leo took a deep breath. He sipped his cocoa, and let the warm, rich liquid relax him as he watched the swirling snow. The winds were so strong that the truck actually creaked with the force of the gusts. As he waited for Jim to hook up his car, he remembered that he had the next two days off. At least he had some time to get the car fixed, or figure out alternate transportation. 

He wondered if Jim would mind dropping him off at his condo, and found himself hoping for the chance to spend a little more time with the handsome younger man. Just then, he noticed a red rose laying across the dashboard, and felt a pang of disappointment. 

“You’re a damn fool McCoy.” he muttered to himself. “You really think a guy like that wouldn’t have somebody in his life?”

“You OK Bones?” Jim’s voice caused the doctor to jump out of his skin.

“Jesus Christ on a crutch!” he hollered before trying to collect himself. “You always sneak up on people?”

Jim chuckled and pulled himself up into the cab. “I don’t consider it sneaking when it’s my truck, but uh...I have been known to sneak, on occasion.”

Leo blushed again, and then it dawned on him that the kid hadn’t called him by name. 

“What did you just…”

‘Hey Captain! Did you make to Boston General in one piece?” A female voice crackled through Jim’s radio, cutting Leo off before he could finish his question.

Jim picked up the device with a smirk. “You wound me Gaila. How can you doubt my abilities?”

“Don’t doubt you for minute, handsome. It’s all the other crazies I’m worried about. Just making sure you’re ok.”

“I’m good. Just got the vehicle hooked up and I’m heading in now.”

“See you soon. Be careful.”

“Copy that, ” Jim answered, “and thanks again for the rose. It’s almost as beautiful as you are.”

“Love you too, you sweet talker.”

Jim shook his head with a smile as he shifted into gear.

 

“Got big plans for Valentine’s weekend?” Leo asked lightly.

“Nah,” Jim answered. “Just working. At the rate we’re going, I’ll be towing cars in April.”

“Well, at least you get to work with your girlfriend. That must be nice.” Leo concentrated on looking out the window, suddenly afraid that if he looked over at Jim, the other man would be able to see right through his casual banter.

Jim turned to look at his dark-haired passenger in confusion. “My girlfriend? You mean Gaila?”

Leo nodded, and glanced at the delicate rose on the dashboard.

“She’s not my girlfriend. I love her to death but, we’ve known each other since we were kids. We just like to joke around.”

“Oh.” Leo cleared his throat nervously, as he tried to reign in the spark of hope that he felt in his chest. Just because this Gaila wasn’t his girlfriend, that didn’t mean…

“I don’t have a girlfriend Bones. I’m single...still looking for my Valentine.” 

Leo’s allowed himself a glance in Jim’s direction, and was rewarded with a shy smile. If this kid got any sweeter, Leo would have to schedule an appointment with his dentist. He wanted to reply with a clever comeback, but he drew a blank in the face of Jim’s charm. He settled on a question instead.

“Why do you keep calling me that kid?”

“What? Bones? I dunno. When I you stumbled out of your car, you looked like a frozen fish stick. Frozen clear to your bones.”

Jim giggled at his own joke, and the doctor couldn’t help but grin back at him.

“I have a thing for nicknames I guess. Everybody at the shop calls me Captain.”

“Mind if I just call you Jim?” the doctor asked. At that the man in question held his gaze, and Leo found that he couldn’t look away. 

He wasn’t sure how long that moment lasted...it couldn’t have been too long, since Jim was operating a large truck on icy roads, but that one look felt like a lifetime to the lonely Southerner. All too soon, Jim turned his gorgeous eyes back to the road. 

“So since neither of us has a hot date tomorrow, how about I offer to show you around this fair city?” 

“Me?”

Jim laughed out loud at the question. “Is there somebody else sitting in the truck with us Bones? Yes you, unless you’ve seen all the important stuff already.” His eyes danced with amusement, and once again, Leo was smiling back. 

“Actually Jim, I haven’t seen much of anything. Been too busy getting my department together.”

“You’re a doctor?” Jim asked, as he drove over a particularly slick patch of highway.

“I am. It’s really all I’ve ever wanted to do.”

“That’s amazing.” Jim told him. “I’m still figuring all of that out...just doing this because I love trucks, and it pays the bills.”

“You’re still young Jim, you’ve got plenty of time narrow down your options.”

“I’m going to school too...art history...which I know is a totally useless degree but…”

“Don’t say that,” Leo scolded. “Education, any education is worthwhile. You can accomplish anything if you set your mind to it.”

“Thanks.” 

Jim responded quietly, and Leo watched as his cheeks turned pink, making him seem even more boyish. The older man could feel himself losing the battle for his heart in record time. Truth be told...he really didn’t care to put up much of a fight. 

“So...about that tour you offered…” Leo began.

“Yeah?”

“I appreciate it but...how are you gonna show me anything when the city’s buried under all this snow?”

Jim shrugged, “I figured we’d improvise, but you do have a point…”

‘Hey Jim’ Gaila’s voice once again interrupted their conversation. 

“Go ahead.” came the reply.

“I got another job for you after you drop this one off…”

“I’m pulling in the yard now. Can you give me a minute?”

Jim turned off the radio as he pulled into a parking lot. Leo saw that they had pulled into the towing yard, and swallowed the disappointment he was feeling. If Jim had another call, he’d have to find another way home. The thought of spending another night by himself left an ache in his stomach. 

“Well…Jim I...” Leo began, working up the courage to at least ask Jim for his phone number.

“How are you gonna get home Bones?”

“Huh?” The doctor seemed caught off guard by the question. 

“Not too many cabs running in this weather.” Jim observed with a serious tone.

“I’ll figure something out Jim...if I could just trouble you to go inside and…”

“Have you had any dinner yet?” 

“What?” Once again, Leo found himself confused by Jim’s question, but before he had time to reply, Jim picked up the receiver for his two-way radio.

“Hey Gaila?”

“Yeah Jim? You ready for the next run?”

“I think you’d better give that one to Scotty. I’m gonna unload this one and clock out for the night.”

As Len sat listening in the passenger seat, his eyes grew wide with surprise. 

“Already? It’s only 10:30.”

“Yeah, I’m kinda beat.” He glanced at Leo and gave him a dazzling smile. “Besides, I uh...gotta get ready for tomorrow.”

There was silence on the other end of the radio, as Jim continued to smile, and Leo ducked his head, feeling that spark of hope bloom in his chest. Finally, Gaila answered.

“Tomorrow? What are you up to Jim?”

“I think I found my Valentine.” 

Befor his friend could reply, he turned off the radio. 

“Would you like to have dinner with me Bones?”

Leo gave him a look, trying unsuccessfully to hide the grin tugging at his full lips. “You do this for all the stranded motorists that take a ride in your truck?”

“No.” Jim shook his head solemnly. “Only the kind ones, with gorgeous green eyes and dark hair. Just those…”

“I see.” Leo cleared his throat and tried to take a deep breath. He felt like his heart was going to leap right out of his chest. 

“I promise I’m not a stalker.” Jim told him earnestly. The young man reached out to touch him with a gloved hand, and then thought better of it. Sometimes he had a tendency to come on too strong.

“That was gonna be my next question.” Leo told him, with a glint in his eyes. 

“You can even talk to Gaila if you want. She’ll tell you, I’m a good guy. Haven’t been on a date in months...well, not a real date, anyway.”

“I don’t need references Jim.” The doctor laughed as Jim’s cheeks flushed with color again. When the kid licked his full lips, the dark-haired man had to force himself not to moan out loud. 

“So is that a yes?”

“It’s a yes. Definitely a yes.” 

Jim bounced up and down on the seat for a moment before moving to open the door. “Give me ten minutes and we’re outta here. How do you feel about IHOP? They serve more than just pancakes…”

“IHOP?” The cardiologist in him shuddered at the thought.

“They have these strawberry banana pancakes that are awesome!” 

Jim looked at him with genuine excitement, and Leo melted. Screw heart-health, he thought, at least for tonight.

“Ok Jim. Sounds great.”

“Be back in ten!” The kid shut the door, and then to Leo’s surprise, opened it again almost immediately. “I almost forgot something...Happy Valentine’s Day!”

Leo giggled when Jim hurriedly shut the door again, and watched as he walked quickly toward the shop to turn in his paperwork. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Jim.” He whispered the phrase to himself, almost like a prayer. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As my good friend WeWillSpockYou often says, sometimes, stories just write themselves. That was the case here. This one just would not leave me alone. Hopefully it brings someone I know and love a little chuckle as she battles Mother Nature!!
> 
> Thank you to my girls, WeWillSpockYou, Go Wash The Lights, and Corrie71 for their friendship and encouragement. All of you are such great writers, and you inspire me with your ability to constantly produce such wonderful works.  
> This one is for you! 
> 
> Thanks to all for reading and for your kind comments. They mean the world to me!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Leo are about to celebrate their first anniversary as a couple. Will Jim make it on time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many thanks to everyone for reading and commenting. I hadn't planned on extending this beyond the first two chapters, but at your kind urging...here is chapter 3. Please note the future date - Feb 13, 2016. 
> 
> This is pure McKirk fluff. Hope you all enjoy!

February 13, 2016

 

Jim whistled happily as he walked into the office to turn in the invoice for his final pick up of the day. It was just after 4pm, so he’d have plenty of time to run home and shower to get ready for dinner tonight.

He approached Gaila’s desk and laid the piece of paper in her inbox. “Have a good night Gaila. I’m...:”

“Jim! Thank goodness you’re here! I was just about to call you.”

“What for?” The blonde eyed her suspiciously as she disentangled her headset from her mane of curly red hair.

“I know you’re heading out, but I just got this call…”

“No.” Jim put his hands up as a barrier, and backed away from the desk.

“It should only take about thirty minutes.” She explained. “This guy is…”

“No way. I’m supposed to meet Bones for dinner at six in the Back Bay. I gotta get home and get ready.”

“Jim, this poor guy has been stranded for over an hour. Have a heart!”

“Have a...are you freakin’ kidding me? How many calls have I run when nobody else that would take them, or when I was coming off of a double shift? Don’t try to make me feel guilty.” Jim huffed at her indignantly.”Call Cupcake, he’s always trying to get out of last minute calls. It’s about time he took one for the team.”

Gaila just batted her eyelashes at him and gave him a pleading look.

“It’s my anniversary Gaila...I can’t be late. We have special reservations and everything…”

“You’ll make it Jim. You’re not dealing with nine feet of snow like we had last Valentines Day.”

“Bones will be waiting for me. If I’m late for our first anniversary he’ll kill me.” Jim gave her his wounded puppy look, but since Gaila had known Jim since they were eight years old, it rarely worked on her.

“Leonard is crazy about you. You know he won’t be upset with you for helping somebody. Especially today. Don’t forget, you guys never would have met if you hadn’t been doing your job, right?”

Gaila sat smiling at him, and Jim rolled his eyes, almost growling at her in frustration.

“What’s the address?” he barked. 

“Um...let me check it again…” she rifled through some paper as Jim stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

“It’s Mama Maria’s restaurant...that Italian place…”

“That’s in the North End!” Jim almost shrieked.

“So?”

“So I have to go pick this guy up and take him wherever the hell he needs to go, then go back home to change, then try to make it to the Back Bay for my ANNIVERSARY DINNER!” Jim glared at her as he got his point across. “This is stupid!”

Gaila waited for Jim to finish his rant. Clearly she was unmoved by his dilema. “Well...you could go home and change first, then pick up this guy and…”

“I’m wearing a suit Gaila. I’m not gonna drive the truck and hook up some broken down piece of shit car in a suit.”

“Just trying to be helpful.” she shrugged. 

“Why doesn’t this dude just call somebody else for God’s sake?” 

“He said he called a couple of other places, but nobody was available. Come on Jim, you know you’ll feel bad if you don’t help this guy.”

“I hate you.” Jim told her as he grabbed the invoice out of her hand and stomped angrily away. 

“You’re a good person Jim!” 

She yelled the compliment at the man’s retreating figure, and he returned it with a rude hand gesture as he walked out the door. 

As he was heading toward his truck, strains from ‘Uptown Funk’ reached his ears.

“I’m too hot (Hot Damn) Call the police and the fireman...I’m too hot…” 

Normally, he smiled anytime he heard his boyfriend’s ringtone. This time was an exception.

“Hey Babe…” Jim’s mind raced, wondering how to explain the fact that he was still working. 

“Hi Handsome.” Leo’s smile was evident in his voice. “You finishin’ up for the day?”

“Yeah...I am.” Jim cringed at his white lie.

“Good. I’m glad you didn’t have any trouble takin’ off a little early.”

“Me too.” Jim replied weakly. “When’s our reservation again?”

“Six o’clock at Mistral. I can’t wait to see you Darlin’. I’ve got something special planned.”

Jim licked his lips. Thank God he was having this conversation over the phone, otherwise Bones would be able to see how upset he was. 

“Ok, I’ll...I’ll be there at six.”

“Love you Jimmy.”

“Love you too.”

With that, Jim ended the call, and climbed up into the cab of his truck. He didn’t believe in no-win scenarios. He was gonna make it to that dinner at six, come hell or highwater. He started the engine and glanced at the time on the dashboard. It was 4:30pm

"I am so screwed."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim decides to let his Valentine know that he may be late for their anniversary celebration.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for being patient. Hope you enjoy

As he made his way through late afternoon gridlock, Jim tried and failed to calm down. He’d been looking forward to this night for weeks, and now, he was probably going to miss it, or at the very least, be late to his own party.

His longest relationship prior to this had been five months, and that had seemed like a lifetime. With Bones, it felt like they’d barely gotten off the ground, and a year had gone by. A year! Jim laughed to himself remembering last February 13th. They’d gone to IHOP after dropping off Leo’s car at the tow yard, and stayed there until three in the morning, just talking. 

Bones talked about his divorce, and the life he’d left behind in Atlanta. Jim talked about his dad, and his childhood, two things that he never usually discussed by the fifth date, let alone two hours after meeting someone. He took the handsome doctor back to his condo, kissed him, and basically, never left. 

For the first few days, they’d blamed it on the snow, but when three weeks had gone by, and Jim was still there, they stopped making excuses. One year later, they were that couple that everyone teased because they were still acting like lovesick teenagers, often being told to ‘get a room’ since it seemed they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. Their sexlife was beyond amazing, but more than that, they were friends. Best friends. 

That was something Jim had never really experienced in the past. He had lots of friends, some closer than others, but there was always a distinction between his friends, and the person that he was sleeping with. Often his relationships ended because, even if you were Jim Kirk, you had to get out of bed sometime. Usually, once things cooled off in the bedroom, Jim discovered that he really didn’t have a lot in common with whoever it was, beyond physical attraction.

With Bones, it was the opposite. Those first few weeks together, they couldn’t seem to get enough of each other, and somehow survived on little to no sleep. Now many months later, they still made love every night, and somehow, it was even better than it had been in the beginning. They had a great time together, whether Jim was showing Len the sights of the city, or they were doing Friday night pizza and a movie. It didn’t matter, as long as they were together. Jim had always heard about this kind of relationship. It was what everybody hoped for, but didn’t think he would ever find it. As he thought back over everything that the two of them had shared over the past 12 months, he realized how incredibly lucky he was. 

After debating with himself as he sat in traffic, the blonde decided that despite what he’d told Gaila, he would go home and change into his suit before making his way to Mama Maria’s. It would definitely save him some time. He just prayed that the job would go smoothly and he didn’t end up with grease smeared all over his suit jacket. 

At 5:15pm, Jim was dressed and on his way to the North End when his radio beeped.

“Go ahead Gaila.”

“Just checking on your progress Captain. Made it there yet?”

“Nope.” Jim answered. “I decided to take your advise and change first. It’ll save me some time.”

“You do listen to me. I think I may faint from shock.” Gaila exclaimed.

“Don’t get a big head, it probably won’t ever happen again. And, if I ruin this suit, you’re getting the bill.”

“Funny.” the red-head answered.

“Any chance you're going to tell me that this guy decided to call somebody else?” Jim crossed his fingers, hoping that luck would be on his side today, just like it was a year ago when he met Bones.

“Nope. I’m afraid not. You’re his man Jim.”

Jim sighed and shook his head. Apparently, he wasn’t getting out of this one. 

“Ok then. Talk to you later I guess.”

“Tell Len I said hi when you see him later. Hope you guys have a great night.”

“If I ever get there…” Jim grumbled.

When he pulled into the parking lot across from Mama Maria’s, it was 5:30. Traffic was busier than usual for this time of night, since a lot of people were taking advantage of the weekend to celebrate Valentine’s Day. By the time he got back to the shop with this guy’s car, even if he was incredibly lucky, the earliest he’d make it to Mistral was 6:15. He had to tell Bones he was going to be at least a little late, and he wanted to do it without a passenger in his truck. With a resigned sigh, he called his boyfriend, who answered happily on the second ring.

“Hi darlin’. I just got to the restaurant. Are you at home?”

Jim had to smile at that. Even after a year together, whenever Bones referred to the condo they now shared as ‘home’, it made the younger man’s heart flutter.

“Hey...no, I stopped by there and changed already.”

“Oh good. Well, then we can start our night a little early.” 

Jim could hear the smile in his lover’s voice, and he felt even worse about what he had to tell him.

“That’s what I was calling about Bones...um…”

“What’s wrong Jim?”

“Nothing...nothing’s wrong, but, I’m afraid I’m gonna be a little late. Hopefully I’ll be there by 6:15.”

“Oh...is the traffic terrible? I figured it would be since it’s…”

“Not the traffic Bones. I’m finishing up a job. The last one of the night, and then I’ll be there.”

“I thought you said they let you off early Jimmy?”

“I know but...I went in to sign out and Gaila bullied me into taking this last run. This guy…”

“Bullied you?” Bones interupted him with the question.

“Sort of...I...she made feel bad, cause this guy’s been stranded for like...over an hour, and nobody else would take the call.”

Len was silent for a moment, so Jim rushed on to explain.

“I’m picking him up now, in the North End. I already changed, so once I drop him off I’ll be on the way, Ok? I promise.”

“Ok Jim, sure.”

He’d half expected Bones to be at least a little gruff, or affronted by the fact that he was running late. Especially after he’d sworn up and down that he wouldn’t take a last minute call tonight. The fact that the older man had answered so quietly, and with that tone of understanding, made Jim feel like dirt. 

“I’m sorry Bones...you know I’ve been looking forward to this, it’s just...I felt bad for the guy, you know?”

“It’s alright Jim. Just...be careful. I’ll be here when you’re done.”

“You’re not mad?”

“Jim,” the doctor sighed on the other end of the line. “How can I be mad about the fact that you’re helping somebody?”

“I know, but I promised I wouldn’t do this tonight, and you’re there waiting...I’m really sorry Bones.”

“Don’t be sorry darlin’. That’s how we met isn’t it? You showin’ up with that tow truck is the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Jim smiled, and swallowed down the sudden lump in his throat.

“Me too Bones. Love you.”

“Love you too. See you soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split up the last part of this, because I wanted to have this short little fluffy chapter stand on it own.  
> love the way these two love each other. McKirk fluff is the best.
> 
> Thanks to my girls WWSY, Corrie7, and GWTL for inspiring me to stick with writing, even when real life is taking it's toll on the creative juices. I couldn't do it without you guys!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim arrives at Mama Maria's, and finds a lot more than he bargined for!

Jim slowed down in front of the restaurant, scanning the square for somebody who looked like they needed a tow. The area was packed, and there were no disgruntled motorists in site. He drove around the block, and when he came up empty, pulled into the closest parking spot he could find, and walked toward the old row house that was now home to this exclusive establishment.

As he trotted up the steps, smiling at the man who held the door for him, Jim remembered coming here with Bones over the holidays. The cardiology department at the hospital had hosted a blacktie event here, and it had been all decked out for Christmas. Jim had been struck by the beautiful architecture and history of the place, as well as the gorgeous views of the city that it offered. One of the women at the party was planning her wedding, and she had wanted to have the reception here, but apparently they were booked solid for the next year. It was easy to see why. Jim had actually wanted to celebrate here tonight, but Bones checked into it, and of course, they were booked. The blond had to laugh at the irony of the fact that he was here now because of his job. 

As he walked up to the hostess stand, an attractive dark-haired girl smiled at him. “Good evening. Welcome to Mama Maria’s. Do you have a reservation?”

“Wish I did, Jim smiled. “Actually, I’m looking for somebody who needs to have their car towed?”

The girl took in his dark grey pinstripe suit and coordinating tie and raised a skeptical eyebrow.

“I’m going out afterward,” he explained with a laugh. “Just thought I’d save myself some time and get dressed first.”

When the hostess didn’t seem too concerned about finding whoever it was Jim was looking for, he tried again.

“My dispatcher said the guy who needed the tow was here at the restaurant. Do you mind if I talk to your manager, or…”

“Mr Kirk?” Suddenly a an older, very Italian looking man approached, looking right at him. Jim felt completely confused. Did he know this guy?

“Uh...me?” The younger man pointed to himself, and then glanced around, as if there might be someone else nearby with the same last name.

“Yes, you are Jim Kirk?”

“Yeah, I’m here with Enterprise Towing. We got a call about a…” Jim stopped mid-sentence when a bourbon and coke suddenly appeared in the man’s hand, and he offered Jim the drink with a smile.

“Um, I’d love a drink, but I’m on the job. Thanks though.”

“Is a special day. Please.” 

The dark-eyed man offered him the tall glass again, and Jim took it, afraid that if he didn’t the man would be offended. It was just a weird coincidence that this happened to be his favorite after-hours beverage. 

“So, is there someone here who…”

“Yes, yes, come this way Jim.”

Suddenly Jim stopped in his tracks, the fact that this man knew his name sinking in. “How do you know my name?” he asked. 

The shorter man turned and smiled almost benevolently at him. “You are the boy with the sky-blue eyes. He has been waiting for you. Come.”

Feeling like he was in the twilight zone, Jim allowed himself to be led up an old staircase, to one of the smaller private dining rooms. The door opened, and Jim saw a very familiar figure looking out the window at the darkening twilight. His mouth dropped open in shock.

“Your companion has arrived.”

At the sound of that lilting Italian accent, Leonard turned around and smiled at Jim.   
“Bones?” Jim looked at the dark-haired man in shock. 

“Happy Anniversary Mr Kirk.” The older gentleman smiled at both of them. “Antonio will be right in Dr McCoy. Anything you would like, please let him know.”

Jim turned to the host, at a loss for words, and then back to Len as their host closed the partition, leaving them alone in the intimate, beautifully appointed room. 

“Surprise.” Len smiled and walked toward Jim, reaching for his hand.

“You said they were booked…” Jim began.

“They are. Not one reservation left.”

Jim took in the sight of his handsome, smiling lover, wearing a pale grey suit. His pink tie was almost the exact color of the pink blossoms that adorned the single table in the room. 

“But what about Mistral? Did you make a reservation there too?”

Len shook his head as he took Jim’s hand and led him a short distance to the table by the window. “I was betting on Gaila getting you to take that call. I knew you wouldn’t leave somebody stranded on Valentine’s weekend.”

Jim smiled, and could see in Bones’ eyes that he was thinking about the events of a year ago that had brought them together. Just then, a server pulled back the partition.

“Would you like another drink Dr. McCoy?”

“Actually, if you could bring the bottle of wine we discussed earlier, and the figs and prosciutto, that would be perfect.”

“Of course.” The waiter gave a polite nod, and was gone. Once again, Jim smiled at his gorgeous boyfriend. 

“You know I love it when you take charge Dr McCoy.” He sat down in the chair that Bones pulled out for him, his eyes sliding closed as Bones brushed a kiss against the nape of his neck. 

“I love taking care of you.” Bones whispered before he slipped into the cushioned chair across from Jim.

“I should be mad at you though.” the blond declared, pushing his plush lips into the semblance of a pout.

When Len looked stricken at that comment, Jim explained. “I was a nervous wreck! I knew I was ruining our anniversary, that I was gonna be late, worrying about getting grease on my suit...grease...oh my god, the tow truck! I gotta…”

Jim shot up out of his chair, and Bones put out a hand to stop him. “Already taken care of.” 

Jim eyed him warily. “How did you do that?” he asked. 

“Scotty’s coming to pick it up. Relax.”

“Did everybody know about this but me?” the blonde whined, as the waiter came in with their appetizer and the wine.

Len smiled at him as the waiter poured a small amount for the doctor to taste. “Yes Jim, everyone did.” 

Len swirled the white wine in his glass and sampled the bouquet, then took a small sip. Jim watched him as he nodded to the waiter, who proceeded to pour them two glasses.

“This is amazing Bones.” Jim looked around the room again, done up in white and pink, for Valentine’s Day. ”You really thought of everything huh?”

“You’re amazing Jimmy.” Len smiled tenderly at the other man, his green eyes glowing in the soft light. “I don’t even want to think about where I’d be right now if I hadn’t met you.”

Jim blushed at the compliment, and toyed with his wine glass. “You’d be fine. Probably dating some other hot, brilliant surgeon, instead of…”

“Instead of the love of my life?” Bones asked, leaning close to Jim from across the small table.

Jim huffed a small laugh and glanced down at his hands. For some reason, he was suddenly feeling nervous, which was more than a little out of character for him.

“Hey...come here.” Leo closed the distance between them, and brushed his lips against Jim’s in a soft kiss. “I thought you’d like this darlin’. At Christmas you loved it here.”

“I did.” Jim said quickly, feeling terrible for making Bones think he didn’t appreciate all the trouble he’d obviously gone to.

“I do. It’s…” Jim looked around, and then back at his boyfriend, reaching up to caress the pink silk tie tucked neatly inside the soft grey suit jacket. “It’s gorgeous. You’re gorgeous. You’re wonderful…”

“Well then,” Leo smiled and cupped Jim’s cheek with his large, warm hand. “What’s goin’ on in that handsome head of yours?”

 

“It’s stupid. This is such a wonderful thing, and we have the whole night…”

“Jim...tell me. Please.” Leo kept his gaze on the younger man, until Jim finally looked up at him, his blue eyes full of uncertainty. 

“I’m...scared...I guess.”

“Scared?” Leo leaned back in his chair, more than a little taken aback by that answer. “Of what?”

“I…” Jim forced out a breath, shaking his head. “I’m afraid of screwing this up, pretty much like I’m doing right now.” he confessed, standing up from the chair.

Leo sat still, completely baffled by Jim’s behavior. He’d been through four seasons with the younger man, and seen him at his best and his worst. In all honesty, he’d never seen Jim so unsure of himself, and the fact that he felt that way about their relationship worried the doctor. 

“Jim…” Leo stood up as well now, not sure how to fix whatever was going on here. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No...god no Bones,” Jim shook his head. “You’ve done everything right. You’re way too good to me, in fact.”

“I could never be that Jimmy.” the dark-haired man smiled at him, and Jim felt his heart flip. He walked to Leo and pulled him close, letting out a breath when the other man wrapped strong arms around him.

“ I love you Jim. More than you’ll ever know.”

“I love you too Bones. Love you so much.”

The pair stood in a silent embrace for several moments before Jim spoke again. “I’ve never made it this long before. Not even close.”

“What do you mean?” Leo asked, pulling back to look at his lover.

“It’s been a year. A year, and it’s flown by! I didn’t even think it was possible to...to love someone this much, and have them love me back.” Jim didn’t try to hide awed tone in his voice. 

“Come sit down Jimmy.” Leo spoke quietly, and waited for Jim to sit before he did the same, pulling his chair next to Jim’s and taking his hand.

“Meeting you...loving you...changed everything for me Jim. I know I haven’t talked much about it but...I wasn’t in the best shape when you showed up with that tow truck.”

“I know you had a hard time with your divorce.” Jim told him. “You don’t have to…”

“I did,” Bones continued. “Honestly, I didn’t want anything to do with another relationship. Figured I’d screwed up one bad enough so…” the doctor shook his head and continued, still holding tightly to Jim’s hand. “anyway, when you knocked on my window, that was it. I knew that first night that there was a reason for all that. Jocelyn and I were meant to have Joanna, and I wouldn’t change that for anything. Everything that I went through led me here. To you.”

Bones ran his thumb over Jim’s knuckles, and brought the hand he held up to his lips for a kiss. Jim’s eyes burned with unshed tears, as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Bones had told him countless times how much he loved him, and how important he was, but never quite like this. The truth was, Jim felt exactly the same way. He felt as though this was his destiny. He took a moment to try to collect himself before he answered.

“I’ve thought about that too.” Jim admitted. “The way everything happened, it was just...so amazing. If anybody else told me our story I’d say they were crazy but…”

“Who the hell cares what anybody else thinks huh? We’re happy. That’s what counts.”

Jim nodded, once again not fully trusting his voice. “I want to make you happy Bones. If I ever stop...making you happy I mean…”

Len shook his head and pulled Jim into another embrace. “Stop darlin’. Stop waiting for the other shoe to fall. I’ve been there, and it’s nothin’ but wasted time.” He pulled back to look into Jim’s eyes, which were bright with tears. “I love you...you got that?”

Jim gave a small laugh, and nodded. “Yeah, I got it.” He leaned forward to meet the doctor’s lips in a lingering kiss, and when they finally parted, he spoke again. “I just...sometimes I have to stop and tell myself that this is really my life. I’ve never been this happy.”

“Me either Jimmy. Me either.”

Hearing that, Jiim gave his boyfriend a radiant smile, just as their server came in to check on them.

“I was going to ask if I could bring anything else.” the young man explained, “but I see you are still working on your first course.”

Len glanced at the almost untouched appetizer on the table. “We’ve just been talking. Probably going to be a long night so…”

“Of course. I will check back shortly.” Before leaving, the waiter topped off Jim’s wine glass.

“If he does that every time he comes in, you’ll have to carry me out of here.”

“Nothin’ wrong with that darlin’” Len winked at him and Jim laughed, as the nervousness he felt earlier melted away.

“Thank god for your crappy Honda.” Jim declared, raising his glass.

“Speaking of my crappy Honda...got a little surprise to tell you about.”

“Really?” Jim waggled his eyebrows. “I’m all ears Bonesy.”

Len took one of the delicate figs off of the tray in front of him and popped it into his mouth. 

“Actually, I’m thinkin’ I should save that for later. Tell me about your day.”

“Really?” Jim’s tone was indignant, but there was a sparkle in his eyes, “You’re gonna dangle a surprise in front of me and then shut me down? Not cool Bones.”

“Maybe I just like building up the anticipation.” the doctor countered. “It’s not even eight o’clock Jim. I can’t blow my whole load in the first thirty minutes.”

“Well…” Jim began, seeing the very large opportunity for a double entendre that had just presented itself. “I’d like to think that if anybody can make you blow your load…”

“Oh Jesus,” Len rolled his eyes, and downed his glass of wine. As if on cue, the young server returned to offer a refill.

“Just in time,” Len told him, holding out his glass. “Don’t give him any more though.” He motioned toward Jim with a smirk and the waiter looked confused. 

“Don’t listen to him,” Jim answered, “He’s just afraid I’m gonna drink him under the table like last time.”

Over the next two hours, the happy pair ate the wonderful food Len had chosen for them, talking and laughing. Both realized it had been far too long since they’d had this much uninterupted time just to talk, and be together. It was turning out to be a perfect night. When the waiter came in to ask about dessert, Jim shook his head.

“I’m stuffed.” he declared, “I can’t eat another bite.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to try their chocolate torte Jim?” Len was sitting next to him, his warm hand on the other man’s back, rubbing gently.

Jim eyed Bones, and then the waiter, who smiled encouragingly. 

“Chocolate?”

“It really is wonderful sir. Perhaps I could bring two forks, and you could share?”

“Actually,” Bones cut in before Jim could answer. “I think one is all we need.” His hand moved up to caress the skin on the back of Jim’s neck, and the younger man flushed, glancing at his lover.

“Should we um…” Jim glanced to make sure the waiter had left the room. “take that to go?”

Bones shook his head and Jim leaned closer. “Can’t wait to go home with you.” he whispered, pulling the doctor close for a slow, sensual kiss. Len pulled away after several long moments.

“Before we go home darlin’...” the handsome doctor stood, and then as Jim watched, slowly dropped to one knee, “there’s something I need to ask you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many, many, MANY thanks to all who have been reading and waiting patiently as this story inches to a close. Somehow, I've managed to stretch this out to 6 chapters total. Who knew it was so much fun writing McKirk?  
> Special thanks to We Will Spock You and Go Wash The Lights for their encouragement, and for being sounding boards for my rambling. :)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Len's anniversary celebration continues....

Jim sat stock still, his mouth gaping open. He felt like everything was moving in slow motion as Bones pulled a small blue box out of his suit coat pocket. This was the kind of thing that only happened in movies.

“I uh…” Bones blushed a bit and and glanced away from Jim, before turning back to face him with his beautiful hazel eyes. “I had a whole speech, but…”

“Bones…” Jim finally moved, instinctively reaching for the man he loved, but Len shook his head.

“Just let me get this out Jimmy, Ok?”

Jim nodded, and swallowed, rubbing suddenly sweaty palms on his suit pants.

“You know I’m not much for flowery speeches and all, so…” Len opened the box, revealing a beautiful white gold band, with channel set diamonds through the center, and two gorgeous sapphires on each side. Jim had never seen a men’s wedding ring quite like it. He sat staring at it, still not quite believing this was happening.

“Like I said before, you’re...you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I never thought I would have another chance like this, but somehow, I got one.” Len paused, smiling almost shyly at Jim, who, for once in his life, seemed to be at a loss for words.

“You make me laugh, you challenge me...this last year has been...more than I could put into words I guess.” The doctor let out a breath and then held out to ring box to Jim. “I love you Jim, and if you’ll have me, I’d like to spend the rest of my life showin’ you just how much.”

At that, Jim couldn’t hold it in anymore. He broke down, moving forward to fall against Bones and hold him tight. Before tonight, if anyone had asked him what he thought about Valentine’s Day proposals, he would have said they were cheesy, and over-the-top. Not anymore. This was the best damned night of his life.

“I love you so much,” he hiccuped into Leonard’s neck. The other man pulled him close, somehow managing not to drop the box that he still held in one hand. 

“And what do you mean ‘if I’ll have you’?” Jim pulled back to give his lover an indignant look through his tears. “Of course I’ll have you!”

Jim hugged him again and the doctor laughed, “Is that a yes Jim?” Len’s eyes twinkled with happiness, and Jim remembered asking the doctor this same question on the night they met.

“It’s a yes. Definately a yes!” Jim responded with a dazzling smile, and then gave Len a long, hard kiss.

Neither man was sure how much time had passed when the sound of tinkling crystal could be heard behind them.

“Pardon the intrusion,” the young waiter began, “but I took the liberty of bringing champagne with the dessert.”

Len smiled at Jim and then at the waiter. “You’re just in time to congratulate us.” Len beamed. “We’re getting married!”

Jim laughed out loud at Len’s excitement. “You act like you were worried about the outcome Bones.”

“It ain’t every day a man proposes Jim.” The doctor let out a breath as he pulled away from his fiance and reached for the glass of champagne that the waiter was hurriedly pouring. He handed it to Jim and huffed out a laugh. “I was as nervous as a prize turkey in November!”

The waiter glanced curiously at Len as he filled a second crystal flute with bubbly. 

“You really think I’d say no to fifty years of your metaphors?” Jim winked at Len and then pecked him on the lips. “Fat chance.”

Len blushed and ducked his head. “I just...you got your whole life ahead of you Jim. I know this thing between us happened pretty fast, but...I know it’s right.”

Jim put down his glass and and after setting Len’s down as well, cupped the doctor’s face in his hands. “I know it too babe. This…” Jim glanced around the room. “...feels like a dream almost. But it isn’t. I can’t wait to start the rest of our lives.” Leaning forward again, he kissed Len, and then smiled. “Will you put the ring on me please?”

“The ring? The RING! God I almost forgot!” Len turned and took the ring out of the box, smiling as Jim extended his left hand. The blonde felt teary-eyed again as Len slipped the band on, for a perfect fit.

“It’s gorgeous.” Jim breathed.

“As soon as I saw the sapphires, I knew that was the one.” Len told him, lacing their fingers together.

 

The pair shared a few bites of cake, Len feeding Jim with the single fork that he’d requested.

“So...what’s the plan?” Jim asked. “Are we gonna call a JP, run off to Mexico, what?”

“Is that what you want to do darlin’?” Len asked the question seriously, and Jim felt a wave of utter happiness wash over him. It was hitting him that he was going to spend the rest of his LIFE with this wonderful man.

“I don’t know,” Jim shrugged, glancing at his ring for the umpteenth time. “I’ve thought about us being married, abstractly I guess. I just wasn’t expecting this tonight.”

 

“Really?” Len asked. 

Jim shook his head. “I had no idea. None.”

“If you didn’t know this is where we were headed, then I haven’t done a very good job of showin’ you how I feel.”

“Bones come on.” Jim chuckled at him. “I came to your place the first night we met and never left. I know how you feel. I just...you got me. This was...it was like a dream come true.”

“Good. That’s what you deserve Darlin’. ” Len grinned and fed his blonde fiance another bite of the heavenly dessert that sat between them.

“You’d better stop, or I’ll have to go on a diet for the wedding.” Jim teased.

Len handed him a napkin and took a breath. “I was thinking maybe we could do it in August or September? The weather should be great then. We could pick somewhere outside if you want, and then have a reception for everybody.”

“Six months huh? Guess I better start planning. Places book up pretty quick.”

“Actually,,,” Len cleared his throat, “I uh...kinda got somethin’ lined up for us.”

Jim quirked an eyebrow in surprise. “Really? Mr ‘nervous as a prize turkey in November’?”

“Well...I…” Len blushed with embarrassment. “I mean I had an idea...couldn’t be 100% sure you’d…”

“Relax Bones. I’m just giving you a hard time.” Jim grinned and Len rolled his eyes. 

“Guess I deserve that after I had you all worried about missin’ our date.”

“We can talk about how else you can make it up to me on the way home.” Jim quirked a brow at him and Bones smiled.

“So...you started planning without me, huh? What did you have in mind?”

“Well…” Bones paused for a moment and looked around the room. “I was thinkin’ maybe we could have our reception here.”

Jim looked at him in shock. He recalled again what he’d heard over the holidays, that this place was booked months out for weddings. If they were going to get married in September…

“Here?” Jim asked when he was finally able to get a word out.

“Not here…” Bones gestured with his hand. “This room is way too small, obviously, but they do have those two bigger rooms…”

“You mean where we were for the Christmas party?”

Bones nodded, and Jim could suddenly see one of those much larger rooms filled with their family and friends. 

“But, they’re booked solid...remember…”

“I uh...I called in a favor.” Bones told him with another hesitant smile. 

“Oh my god...really?” Jim looked around the room again and then launched himself at Len, giving him another fierce hug. 

“If you want to look around some…”

“No...no!” Jim pulled back and looked at Len with tears in his bright blue eyes. “I love this place. I can’t believe you actually…” Jim finished with a laugh, kissing Len’s cheek and then pulling him close again. 

Len wrapped his arms around Jim, thinking he’d do anything to keep that look of happiness on the younger man’s face. After a few moments, Jim spoke again.

“So...what date did they have open?” he whispered.

“September 24th. It’s a Saturday.”

“It’s also going to be our wedding day.” Jim smiled. Bones glanced down at his fiance, and suddenly, all he wanted was to go home.

“You ready to get the hell outta here Bones?”

Len nodded, not at all surprised that Jim had read his mind, and then cupped the blonde’s face for one more kiss. “We gotta wait on the check darlin’.”

Jim nodded and straightened his suit jacket and tie. “I’ll go get the car huh?”

“Sounds good.” Bones answered as he fished in his jacket pocket. “Here’s the keys.”

Jim had started across the small room, but turned and cupped his hands as Len tossed the car keys to him. He glanced down at the unfamiliar key ring that was now cupped in his palm. The key itself was more of a small cylinder, and in the middle of the head was the gold outline of a jungle cat. Jim had towed enough cars to recognize this key, and it was not the key to a Honda.

He stared at it for another moment before looking up at Bones. “What is this?” 

“It’s a car key Jim. Starts the engine.” Bones winked at him, smirking at the look of shock on the other man’s face. “What?” he asked innocently as Jim looked at the key again.

“Are you shitting me Bones? You bought a Jag??”

“Surprise.” Len answered, as their waiter came in with the check.

“No way!” Jim insisted. “No fu...no way!!” He could barely contain his shock as he quickly cleaned up his language for the sake of the waiter that stood by as Len took out a credit card.

“It ain’t April Fool’s Day sugar.”

“Oh my god!!” Jim started toward Bones, with a huge grin on his face, then stopped, not really sure what to do with himself.

“Would you like for me to bring your car around Dr. McCoy?”

“That would be great.” Bones nodded to the young man and pulled a second key out of his pocket. Jim seemed to be frozen to the spot as he watched the other man leave. 

“What?” Bones asked again with a grin as he walked toward his fiance. “I’m the head of cardiology at Boston General for Christ’s sake. Can’t have my husband driving around in a crappy Honda.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my special girls for giving their feedback on this chapter. :) At their suggestion, I'm contemplating an epilogue. 
> 
> Thanks to all for reading and commenting. It is SO SO appreaciated!!


End file.
